Poop Avenue
Poop Avenue is a place where there are high crime rates and is first visited by Knuckles in the episode "Knuckles the Crime Scene Investigator!" Knuckles learns the area's existence when he confronts The Buzz Guy who tells him the location of the Air Conditioner Store and goes there, taking the bee with him. Hobs the tiger owns the store in Poop Avenue and Knuckles warns him he's about to be robbed, but is too late because the Buzz Guy hides from Knuckles and robs the Air Conditioning Store of all it's money, the air conditioners, and even the one being used for the store! Knuckles eventually catches him, and finds Sharky, his boss, located in Diarrhea Avenue located next door. The Bank and The Jail Slammer may also be located here. The Bad Future In the Bad Future accidentally created by Knuckles in the episode, "Crinkle in Time" by beating up Garfield, the crime rate in Poop Avenue is extremely high, due to Knuckles never becoming a crime scene investigator. In fact, the hunter has become the hunted as Knuckles is classed as a criminal as well as Garfield for attempted kidnapping and now has a permanently damaged eye due to irreversible cornea damage thanks to Knuckles beating him up. In Poop Avenue's Bad Future: Knuckles has had to go into hiding because of this, disguised as a mouse and never becomes "The Super Pyro Dude!" or a crime scene investigator. Garfield is wanted here too. Hobs the tiger is a crime scene investigator known as The Fuzz, hunting down Knuckles, and does not own his Air Conditioning Store anymore. This could be possible due to Knuckles never being able to stop The Buzz Guy and Sharky from robbing the store since Knuckles becoming a crime scene investigator only happened after being kidnapped by Garfield and being rescued by Sonic and Tails, so Hobs has had to become The Fuzz for a new job. Sharky and The Buzz Guy were never stopped. Poop Avenue and Diarrhea Avenue have a high crime rate due to Knuckles never becoming a crime scene investigator. For the other Bad Future versions of areas visited in "Crinkle in Time", click on the following pages to read them: The Heroes' Bunk Bed SpinDash Theater or visit the Bad Future Page for more info. Luckily, bad future Knuckles and Sonic stop good future Knuckles from attacking Garfield and fix the future, returning Poop Avenue back to it's crime free state Knuckles last left it. Characters who live in Poop Avenue Knuckles (Bad Future) Hobs The Fuzz (Bad Future) The Banker (Possibly) Visits Visited by Knuckles in "Knuckles the Crime Scene Investigator!" Visited by Sonic in "Crinkle in Time Part 2" in the Bad Future Trivia This area was one of the places SpinDashPro chose to use in "Crinkle in Time" for nostalgic purposes to bring back memories to viewers who have watched "Knuckles the Crime Scene Investigator!" in SpinDashPro's early days. The Bad Future version of this area shows what would have happened if Knuckles was never able to stop Sharky and The Buzz Guy and other criminals in the area. The Poop Avenue sign was even reused, except the original sign had an arrow facing right, and the new sign doesn't have that. Poop Avenue is a pun. The pun is that the area is "filthy" because of the crimes that happen there. And ''Poop ''Avenue is a toilet humor joke. Diarrhea Avenue shares this same trait. It is not known what has happened to the Shoe Witness, Dolphy McFin, The Banker, The Buzz Guy or Sharky in the Bad Future although the Bad Future Page has theories on it. Nearby Locations Diarrhea Avenue SpinDash Theater Time Machine Room Hob's Air Conditioning Store The Bank Knuckles the Crime Scene Investigator's Office The Jail (Slammer) Gallery Buzz Guy.png The Buzz Guy, making off with Hobs' Money SpinDashPro Disneyland.jpg The logo of the Mickey Mouse Hat Knuckles disguised himself with in Poop Avenue's Bad Future Picture 6.jpg Knuckles gliding though Poop Avenue towards Diarrhea Avenue. Category:Areas